1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine, wherein the thread tension releasing device directly presses the thread tension adjusting device so as to release the tension of the sewing thread, so that the tension of the sewing thread can be released easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sewing machine comprises a thread tension adjusting device, and a thread tension releasing device. When the sewing thread passes through the thread tension adjusting device, the sewing thread is stretched by the thread tension adjusting device, so that the sewing thread has a determined tension. In addition, the thread tension releasing device includes a movable plate extended into the thread tension adjusting device to detach the sewing thread from the thread tension adjusting device, so that the tension of the sewing thread can be released, thereby facilitating the later thread drawing and cutting procedures after the sewing work is accomplished.